


Hurt Me: Love Me

by DizzyPixi13



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 21:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyPixi13/pseuds/DizzyPixi13





	Hurt Me: Love Me

           He was unpredictable. Unhinged from any sort of humanity. Even the human side he tried to show was animal like.  I was afraid at first but he fascinated me.  That intimidating glare with those yellow eyes.  That grin that was the essence of evil itself.  Luckily, he had taken an interest in me as well.  He had seen my fears, saw past into my desires and the things I so desperately craved.  I remember the roar of laughter’s echo down the alley when he saw all the things I wanted. The way he growled into my ear saying that he would be back soon still sent a shiver down my spine.  He kept his promise though.

          I woke up realizing that I was on my knees, naked, on concrete.  My hands were attached to long chains that were sunk into the walls.  I looked around in confusion trying to figure out where I was.  My heart raced as I began to panic once I realized I was in the sewers.  I yanked at the chains but to no avail.  The sound of the chains went through the tunnels and came back to me.  Then a red balloon floated towards me.  It got right in my face and exploded a second later.  I let out a scream, closing my eyes.  When I opened them Pennywise was standing a foot away from me, looking down.

           “I told you I’d come back.” He came up to me, running a hand through my hair.  He squatted down to look me in the eyes.  “Now little one we can play.”  With his hand still in my hair he pulled me up, “Stand and be a good girl.  You may get a reward if you’re worthy of it.  How does that sound?”  That smirk of his never left his lips.

          “Y-Yes.” I took in a deep breath as my body realized to turn the pain I was feeling into pleasure.

          “Yes what?” His hand grabbed onto my neck tightly, fangs flashing.

          “Yes Master.” I whimpered out.

          “Good little Slave.”  He leaned in and gave me a soft kiss on the cheek.   “The safe word is cotton candy.” He chuckled as he turned around. “I’m sure you’ll be needing it soon.”  He took a few steps away from me. “There’s so many benefits of shapeshifting and not being a human.  Why use a whip when I can use this instead?”  He turned around and he had turned one his fingers into a five-foot thin tentacle.  He flicked his wrist and it lashed at my chest, leaving a red mark.  I gasped and let out a whimper.  “Much better accuracy.  Wouldn’t you agree Slave?”  He began to walk around me and I could hear the tentacle twitching along the ground.

           “Yes Master.”  I bit my bottom lip trying to anticipate where he’d hit next.  I felt him strike my lower back and I let out a moan, gripping onto the chains.  “Harder please, Master.”

          “Harder?  You want to bleed?  Be bruised?” He was now back in eyesight.

          “Yes Master.”  I begged.  “Punish me.”

          “Let’s just hope you don’t regret that.  You’re so much fun and it would be a shame to break you so soon.”  He let out a rumble of laughs as he went back to circling around me.

           I couldn’t tell how much time had passed. I was covered in bruises and welts from the tentacle whip.  At times he had come up and dragged his claws along my back leaving cuts.  Other times he would smack my ass with such force I thought I’d fall on my knees.  To really torture me he would slide his fingers inside my wet pussy, thrusting into me until he knew I was about to orgasm.  He wanted to keep me on the edge as long as he could.  I refused to say the safe word though.  I didn’t need it.  I wanted everything he was giving me.  He seemed impressed but like he also wanted to break me.  Before he had me get on my knees he came up behind me one last time. His cold, large hand rested on my neck and the other pulled my hair to tilt my head back.  He stared down at me seeing my tear streaked face.

           “From now on until the end of time itself I am your Master.  Every time I rest I’ll put you in a cocoon that will keep you youthful.  How does that sound little Slave?” His fingers gliding along my neck, tracing where my veins were.

           “I’m yours Master.  Hurt me.  Love me. I am yours.”  I whispered softly.  I wasn’t sure what I was thinking at the time but I didn’t care.  I finally had what I wanted.

           After giving me a gentle kiss on the forehead once he had me on my knees he came around to the front of me, undoing his pantaloons.  I watched eagerly.  Even if I was only going to suck his cock I’d be thrilled and desperately wanted it any way. One of his hands ran through my hair and lightly grabbed on as I watched his cock emerge out.  He was large.  Pale and veiny.  I could feel my own mouth drooling as I looked at it.  He could tell how badly I wanted to suck it and he let out a chuckle.

          “Go on my little Slave.”  His hand put some force as my mouth slid over his cock.  

          I could go a good length down his shaft while still maintaining a good pace.  I would glance up now and then to look into his eyes as I focused my tongue to rub the head.  He was letting out a mix of growls and grunts.  Soon his other hand joined on my head.  Eventually I didn’t even need to move my head as he began to thrust.  Then I heard a demented chuckle.  Suddenly, he shoved his entire cock down my throat. Tears stung my eyes and my body fought back the urge to cough.  After a couple of seconds he slid his cock out so I could catch my breath.  Spit dripped down from my lip and I felt a few tears run down my cheek.  My body ached with how badly I wanted his cock again.

           “Again Master.” I looked up at him, begging once more. “Please.”

“Since you asked so nicely.” He pushed my head back to facing his cock as he thrusted it back down my throat.  For a couple minutes he would do several thrusts and then shove his cock down my throat, holding me in place.  “You’re such a good little slut.”  I heard him hiss out.  His cock slid out from my throat and I looked at him with an innocent smile.  “You’ve earned something special.”

           Soon I was no longer on the ground.  He lifted me up, his hands cupping my ass.  I felt his cock press against my entrance.  His mouth twitched into a smirk as he slowly slid me down onto his cock.  I yanked on the chains as I felt myself stretch painfully at first.  My head fell back as I let out a loud moan.

          “Ah, ah.  Look at me Slave or nothing for you.”  He growled.  I lifted my head back up, locking eyes with his.  

          Drool dripped from his own lips and he got close to me so he could lick up the blood that was still coming from my wounds. Claws dug into my ass as he started to thrust vigorously and hard.  It wasn’t long until I was screaming in pleasure and my whimpers echoes through the tunnels.  After some time I felt only one hand on my ass and saw out of the corner of my eye to see him grabbing onto the chain, squeezing so it shattered in his hand. He switched hands and did the same to the other side.  

           “Pesky fucking things.” He moved us so I was on my back on the ground and his large body loomed over me, never missing pace to his thrusts.

           He lifted my legs up so they pressed against him so he could reach even deeper inside me.  I let out a pained whimper from the new feeling.  His drool dripped onto my breasts, running down my chest. One his hands gripped onto my shoulder and the other wrapped around my neck.  My screamed turned to whimpers and soft grunts as he partially cut off my airway. His eyes burrowed into mine.  I could feel my orgasm building up.

           “Cum on my cock little Slave.  Cum for your Master.”  He hissed out through fanged teeth.  My body twitched as much as it could underneath him and I screamed out his name.  He let my legs fall to the side. “That’s a good girl.”  He leaned down, biting into my shoulder and up my neck.  “Beg Slave.  Beg for Master’s cum inside you.”  He snarled out in between bites.

           “Fill me Master.  Please.”  He lifted his head to look at me with a wide grin as I begged. “I need it.”

           His grin turned into one of a maniac as he pounded himself into me harder.  His claws next to my head buried into the concrete.  With one final thrust he let out a roar that wasn’t like any animal or creature.  It sent a shiver down my spine.  The feeling of his cock pumping his cum deep inside me was so intense.  He leaned down to plant a blood infused drool kiss on my lips. When he pulled away I licked my lips and gave him a tired smile.  After we both caught our breaths he slid out of me and tucked himself back into his pants.

           “Let’s get you home.”  He stood up and scooped me up in his arms.  

           My body was so tired that when I blinked we were already back at my house.  Or maybe he had teleported us here.  He carried me into the bathroom and set me down in the already filled tub. Carefully, he took a wash cloth and washed my body gently.  For a monster he was surprisingly tender with his after care.  Once he was done he lifted me out of the tub and set me down on my bed.

           “Get some rest little one.  We may play again soon.”  He was about to walk away but I grabbed onto his hand.  “What is it?”  He looked over at me and I gently pulled.

          “I require cuddles.”  I heard him chuckle as he laid next to me.

          “Alright, alright.  I suppose I can do that.  You did do very well today.”  He moved some hair from my face.

           “Thank you Master.”  I said softly as I cuddled up to him.

           “This is going to be a very fun time awake.” He chuckled as he gently rubbed my back and I couldn’t agree more.  I looked forward to more fun adventures to come.


End file.
